The Change
by Mbavrocks12
Summary: Emma can't help but feel drawn to Jax. What happens when Emma's clone comes back? or Daniel is evil? what are they planning? I know the summary sucks but I hope the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to do an Every Witch Way fanfiction I hope you like it its epic but yeah here you go and its Jemma so if you ship Demma and don't want to read this then go find a Demma story okay I am going to start the story now**

Emma's Pov

I am so glad we got rid of my clone. I am happy with Daniel but what is weird is that I don't feel happy like I used to. I think I still have feelings for Jax I know he wanted to destroy the Magic Realm but I can't help but feel like I am drawn to him. When Daniel and I kissed I didn't really feel anything to be honest, but when I kissed Jax I felt sparks everywhere but with Daniel I don't feel anything. I see Andi coming and she looks happy.

"hey Em it was so cool how we defeated your clone!" wow still the same old Andi.

"yeah it was cool she was just so mean I would never be mean to anyone" Daniel comes up to me and he kisses my cheek. Again nothing I felt nothing! I see Jax by his locker and he is smiling at me and he uses magic and puts a rose in my backpack and I blush. I see Daniel and he is trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"hey Em you okay?"

"yeah I am fine"

After School

I am home and I can't stop thinking about Jax! He is in my mind and when I see Danny I don't feel anything. Maybe I should break up with him. I hear a knock on my window and I see Jax come in. Oh crap!

"hey Emma" and he does that cute smile that I can't resist.

"hey Jax what are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize again for siding with E"

"Jax it's okay really" and I smile at him and he sits on my bed.

"really?"

"yeah" I look deep in his eyes I see our face leaning in and we kissed. I feel sparks everywhere and he puts his hand on my face and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away and I couldn't help but smile and he smiled to. Daniel didn't make me feel that way.

Daniel's Pov

I was on my way to Emma's house when I hear Jax and Emma talking.

"hey Emma"

"hey Jax what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for siding with E"

"Jax it's okay really" then they both sit on her bed.

"really?"

"yeah" next thing I see they are kissing! I am gonna murder Jax! When they pull away I see Emma smiling like she enjoyed it. I come from the window and I am angry.

"Danny I-I"

"hey Daniel leave her alone she didn't do anything!"

"oh really? because she kissed you!"

"just leave her alone" I couldn't control my anger and I punched him and he groaned and he punched me back.

"guys stop!" I heard Emma cast a spell and next thing I know I am in limbo.

Emma's Pov

I got scared when Daniel started to punch Jax I had no choice he was about to murder him. I ran up to Jax and helped him up and he started groaning.

"are you okay?" ugh why would I ask that?! obviously he is not!

"yeah I am where did you send Daniel to?"

"limbo it was the only way to stop him from murdering you"

"hey Emma I know it's late but, do you wanna go out with me?" is he serious I am so happy!

"yes I do" and we kissed again and I felt the fireworks again.

Daniel's Pov

Emma! she sent me to limbo I heard someone's voice. It sounded familiar.

"hey Danny boy"

"E?"she did an evil smile.

"yeah I am back you see the Fool Moon took me here but I still have powers"

"well can you get us out of here?"

"yeah" she cast a spell and we are in the school.

"okay well since I heard you had a little "fight" with Jax I have a surprise for you"

"what is it?"

"I am going to make you a wizard 10 times more powerful than Jax"

"sweet! I didn't know you could do that"

"I know now what colors do you want for your magic?" I think for a second and then I respond.

"Black and Red" and she gave me a smirk.

"good choice" she casts a spell.

"okay test it out"

_I am standing in front of a clone,_

_so get me a new phone._

and a phone appears.

"it worked!"

"I know but you can't tell anyone about this" I nod and understand and I thought why not change my look? I use magic and change clothes something similar to what Jax would wear. But I wear it cooler.

"wow you look nice but I lost my jacket" I gave her mine and I used magic to get me another one.

"we are going to have fun together" she evil smiles.

"yes we are" we evil laugh and hold hands and flash out of school.

**okay that was the end hope you guys liked it and I am sorry if the spell sucks that is the only one I could think of but yeah more chapters soon bye! and the chapter is called "The Change" because well Daniel is evil now anyways hope you liked it bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2! I will work on my other stories in a few days I promise I am sorry it took so long anyways hope you like it**

Emma's Pov

I am so much happier with Jax now. I saw Daniel in the hall today and he looked different. I broke up with him and he took it hard and Jax makes me even happier now. I am at my locker when I hear my handsome boyfriend from behind me put his hands in front of my eyes.

"guess who?" and I was pretending that I didn't know who it was.

"is it Andi doing Jax's accent?" and he chuckles and we kiss. I love him alot.

"so did you break up with Daniel?"

"yeah I did but he looked different he was wearing what you would wear and he is also acting different"

"wow that's weird of course no one rocks my look better than I do" he smirks and I blush and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist and we kiss.

"I have to blog this!" I heard Gigi saying. Oh great

"this is Miss Information Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso are back together yes they are! Demma is over now Jemma happened! will Daniel and Jax fight over Emma? this is Miss Information signing off" and she leaves.

"well now Gigi is posting it on her blog" I love his accent it is so cute.

"well I have to get to class to bad it's not with you" he pouts. And I blush because I love how he acts like a little kid which is cute.

"stop being a baby and get to class!" he chuckles and kisses my cheek. I sigh and turn around and see my clone.

"hey" she said and does her evil smile.

"what are you doing here?! I thought we destroyed you!" she smirks.

"well that's what I wanted you to think in fact I brought a guest with me" I turn around and see Daniel come over to her and hold her hand.

"D-Daniel?" he smirks.

"calm down Emma I am over you now" and he is wearing black.

"Daniel what happened to you?"

"nothing oh by the way" I see him casting a spell? and next thing I know he throws me and last thing I hear is Jax calling my name and I black out.

Jax's Pov

Daniel has powers?! Damn it! stupid E I see my Emma on the floor. I go up to her and try to wake her up but it's no use. I was about to murder Daniel and he and I have a magic fight.

"your on" I said and he casts a spell and I cast a spell and he smirks since I couldn't hold my magic in anymore and I end up flying backwards.

"you can't beat him Jax he is way to powerful at least he prefers me and you prefer Emma" they hold hands again.

"this was just the beginning Jax it will be even more bad later" both evil laugh and teleport out of school. I go up to Emma and I see she is alright.

"Emma oh thank goodness you are alright!" I hugged she hugged back crying.

"Daniel he is gone and E turned him into a wizard and we can't stop him and E!" she continues crying. I stroke her hair and calm her down.

"it will be okay Emma I promise we will defeat them and get Daniel back to normal okay?" she nods. And I kiss her it was passionate.

"Jax you are the best boyfriend I have ever had and I love you" did she say she loves me?!

"I love you to" and she smiles and we kiss again, Every time is passionate but this time I deepened the kiss a little and lifted her leg up. She has her arms around my neck and moans when I kiss her neck. We teleport into her room and we lay on her bed. And we kept kissing and kept doing the same thing then I took off my shirt and she took off her shirt and she put her hands near my back and then I hear a knock on Emma's door.

"Emma? are you home?" and she uses magic and puts her clothes back on and I do that to and act like nothing happened.

"hey dad"and he has a big smile on his face when he sees me.

"Jax why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

"sorry Mr. Alonso I texted Emma and she said that I could come but I think she forgot to tell you" I lied which I am so glad I am a great liar.

"oh that's alright and from now on call me Fransisco" I was about to say something when Daniel comes in.

"what is he doing here?!" and he smirks and wearing his old clothes like he is just normal.

"oh sorry Mr. Alonso I was just coming by to-"

"get out!" then he smirks and says

"no I won't"

"out now!" he then casts a spell in front of Fransisco!

_Even though he wouldn't let me be,_

_Make Fransisco like me _(**A/N sorry that was the best I could think of**) and the magic hits him and he smiles.

"Daniel! I am so happy to see you! you and Jax are my favorite!" and I see him acting.

"thanks Mr. Alonso" even though I hate him I have to admit he is pretty good at acting.

"why call me Fransisco" and he smiles largely.

"okay Fransisco" and he and Mr. Alonso laugh and he casts a spell. He sees me like he hates me.

"hey Jax! why are you here and have your arm around Emma? get away from my daughter!" I let go of her waist. That man is kinda scary.

"sorry Fransisco I-"

"don't call me Fransisco! only Daniel calls me that" Emma goes up to her dad.

"dad don't worry Jax is nice" and she holds my hand and smiles at me.

"to be honest I would rather you go out with Daniel, and Jax get the hell out of my house! I will give you detention tomorrow!" I was confused what did I do?!

"Mr. Alonso what did I do?"

"nothing I just don't like you" I felt offended and Daniel is just smirking.

"well I wanna talk to Emma alone is that okay Fransisco?" Daniel says.

"of course!" he then looks at me." I want you out now!"and he leaves and Daniel drops the act.

"okay here's the deal" he uses magic and goes back to his "cool" look which is not cool at all.

"I want you guys to stop getting in the way of our plan and we won't have a problem" and he snaps his fingers and he is gone.

"did he really have to make Mr. Alonso hate me?" and she puts her arms around my neck.

"it's okay I will reverse it tomorrow but for now let's enjoy this moment" and we kiss. And lay on her bed and I take off my shirt again and I use magic to lock her door so that Fransisco won't come in.

"I love you Emma and I always will" and she blushes.

"I love you to Jax Novoa" and we kiss again.

**AWWW! hope you don't mind they are getting hot and heavy after all this is my story and it is rated t so yeah okay hope you liked it sorry it took so long to update and I think it was kinda long but yeah if you have any ideas on what E and Daniel's plan should be let me know and yeah so bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys happy be-lated Halloween hope you guys got a lot of candy I know I did so I am sorry for not posting but I love Jemma and I hope they get bck together in season 3 I highly doubt it but I can dream can't I? ok now here is chapter 3**

Emma's Pov

I wake up and I see Jax sleeping next to me with his shirt off. I smile and put my head on his chest and look at him. Man I love him so much, Daniel is just being a jerk now I mean I went up to say hi to him and he turned me into a mouse! I can still taste the moldy cheese ugh. The alarm goes off and he groans.

"Jaxy time to get up" I smile.

"5 more minutes" He turns to his side.

"If you don't get up then I won't reverse the spell on my dad and you won't be able to kiss me till school is over" As soon as I said that he jolted awake.

"No I can't have someone hate me especially since I am really good looking" He winks at me and I blush. I threw him his shirt.

"Just get downstairs I will meet you in the kitchen" I put my shirt on and go downstairs I see dad eating I hide behind the wall and cast the reversal spell so he can go back to liking Jax and hating Daniel. It worked and I come out and smile at him.

"Morning dad" And he smiles.

"Emma I had the weirdest dream I dreamt that I liked Daniel and hated Jax and gave him detention for no reason!" I kinda smile a little bit because it did happen but I didn't want to say anything. Jax comes downstairs with his shirt on and sees my dad.

"Oh hey I can explain why I am here" He looked confused then he smiled and hugged Jax.

"Jax buddy like I told you before call me Fransisco!" Jax looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up. We went outside and I Tele-transported to school. Whenever I tele-transport people they end up in the pool but Jax taught me so I got the hang of it. Jax puts his arm around me and we enter the school. Everyone stares at us and we ignore them. Great Gigi thanks alot! Daniel comes up to us. Oh no this can't be good.

"Well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend and my rival who I hate both of you" I roll my eyes and I am annoyed.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jax asked annoyed also. Why does everyone ruin our moments?

"Just want to make sure you don't get in the way of me and E's plan. Yeah that's right Jax I call her E now you don't!" He evil laughs and uses magic and he is gone.

"What did you ever see in him?" To be honest, I really don't know.

"I don't know but I am so much happier with you now your all that matters to me I will be lost without you" We kiss and the bell rings. Ugh! We hold hands and got to class together. Thankfully we have 1st period together I sit down next to Jax who pulls out his seat for me. I blush aww what a gentlemen he is. Diego and Maddie are sitting together. I noticed that ever since Maddie and Diego are dating she has become a nicer person like she bumped into someone earlier and she actually said sorry! Wow Diego's influence on her has changed alot but I am happy for them. At least it's a step up from Daniel. Andi is happy with Jax and I's relationship and she doesn't really hate Jax like she used to but she still dislikes him. School is taking forever I wanna go to the movies with Jax. I look around and use magic and change the time that school is over and Jax looked at me and I smiled and he smiled back. I go to my locker and he comes up to me and puts his arm around me.

"Your so sneaky" I giggle and kiss his cheek and I close my locker and we leave the school.

Jax's Pov

Emma is so sneaky. I love her no matter what. Daniel is just being an ass since he got powers. He is way to strong I tried to beat him but he is way to powerful. E is well how should I say this nicely? MEAN! I bumped into her earlier she turned Emma and I into a spider and stepped on us! I still have a cramp in my neck. We go to the movies and I pick out a horror movie on purpose. Oh I am evil haha. I want to hold Emma that's why I picked it out.

"Jax you said no horror movies you lied to me!" She playfully punched my arm. I pretended to be in pain.

"I am sorry you hurt me" I fake cry. She laughs and kisses me. Every time is so passionate. I am lost without my Emma she is my world.

"Fine,I forgive you" She giggles. I hold her hand and we go in the movie theater. I forgot we didn't get popcorn. I used magic and made popcorn appear and she giggles.

"Thank you" She puts her head on my chest and I have my arm around her. The scary part comes and she screams and hides her face in my chest. I smile and hug her. When we walked out she was scared.

"I don't think I can ever see a bunny the same again" I chuckle. I take her back to her house on my motorcycle. She said she never been on a motorcycle and she had fun. She kissed my cheek and she said that she will see me tomorrow. I see her go in her house and I use magic and go back to my house.

Emma's Pov

I went inside my house and I had the best time with Jax. Daniel never did any fun things like that with me. He was happy that I wasn't a witch and hated that I had my powers and now he is evil and is with my clone. I don't know what their plan is but I think Jax and I got in the way of it. Daniel told me,I am a little scared of both my clone and Daniel because they are more powerful then any other witch/wizard in the world. I realize that it is 9pm wow was Jax and I gone for that long? Anyways I should probably get going to sleep I use magic to change into my pjs and I turn off the light and go to sleep.

E's Pov

Our plan is working perfectly. In case your wondering what plan we want to be the last witch/wizard in the world. So Daniel and I need to destroy the Magic Realm but first how should I get rid of my "creator"? Daniel knows everything about her and her weakness is Jax. I smirk to myself saying that because if anything happened to her Jaxy Waxy she would have to give up her powers so she can get her boyfriend back. And this time no one will be there to give her powers back to her. What a perfect plan.

"Daniel Emma's weakness is Jax and if anything were to happen to him then she would have to give up her powers. Then once she doesn't have her powers we make sure that her and Jax are gone for good and we will rule the world!" I see him smirk.

"Perfect plan E you really are a genius." I blush when he said that. He kisses my cheek and we evil laugh. Man it is so much fun to have an evil boyfriend who is a wizard that is going to rule the world with you. It is so much fun being evil I hate everything Emma likes. Why is she so girly? I hate scrapbooking,glitter,pink, and the beach. Daniel hates everything I hate also he is the perfect boyfriend better than Jax. He betrayed me for the real Emma?! Well he won't be here for long anyway.

Emma's Pov

I wake up and I see I overslept and I look a mess. I cast a spell.

_I need a tool,_

_To get me ready for school._

I said it in my head and I saw my hair was a mess so I fixed that to. I decided why not try something a little different today? I cast a spell and have a black leather jacket on me. No wonder why Jax wears this it is so warm and comfy! I use magic to get in front of the school and to my locker. I see Jax by his locker and I go up to him and smile.

"Hey Jax" And he looks awed when he sees me and I blush.

"Emma wow you look great love the leather jacket on you but do you feel okay? Because usually you don't like to wear these things" I roll my eyes playfully and smile.

"I am fine Jax I just decided to try something new no wonder why you wear the jacket on you it's so warm and comfy" He smiles and kisses my cheek. We walk to class together. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like Jax because he accepts me for who I am. I bumped into someone and saw it was Maddie. Uh oh here comes drama.

"Hey!" She said. She looked at me.

"Sorry Maddie didn't see you there"

"Emma?! Oh my panther! You look so good with that jacket on you! Did you get it from Jax? Aww he is such a sweet boyfriend for you!" Wait a minute?! Did she just technically call me pretty? Okay Diego's influence really changed her.

"Wait did I just say that?!" I nodded and I see Diego come.

"Hey guys what's up?" Maddie is happy to see him.

"Proxy can you please make me a strawberry smoothie?" She smiles at him and he smiles back and nods.

"Did you just say please to Diego?" Jax was confused more than I was. And she nodded happily. Wow I have always wanted to see a nicer Maddie ever since I met her.

"Well we have to go" She nods and smiles and waves bye.

Maddie's Pov

I never told Diego this but I love him. I am to scared to admit it. I know he loves me to by the way he is with me. I am so happy for Jax and Emma's relationship Daniel was being so mean to her and he just couldn't except her for who she is? Proxy and I are still dating. The Panthers are friends with him now since he saved me from being stuck in Limbo which I am so thankful for that. That was my first kiss actually I dated Daniel for a year and I never really kissed him considering the fact I broke up with him 83 times. But with Diego I feel like a whole new person and I feel much more alive. Daniel and I never did anything fun but Proxy and I do fun things together and also since I have been dating him my grades are getting better. Of course my mom doesn't like me dating him because supposedly Kanay's smell like rotten eggs to witches but not to me. I want to let my feelings out for Diego and tell him I love him but I am scared to sometimes I feel does he love me back? I never felt this way when I was with Daniel but with Proxy I am like a different person. I will tell him I love him probably tomorrow since we are going on a date tomorrow.

Jax's Pov

Emma looks really good with her jacket on. But she didn't have to do that I love her just the way she is not just because she is wild and fun now but because she is the love of my life and I will love her just the way she is. Even if she changes her personality I will love her just the same as always. I am a different person I am not going to take Emma's powers away like my dad wants me to. Well I still use magic for everything and I still skip school and everything else but when I am around Emma I feel like a different person and I am lost without her.

Daniel's Pov

E and I's plan is going really great we just need to get rid of Jax and Emma's powers destroy every magical being then E and I will be the last witch and wizard standing and ruling the human world and taking over the Magic Realm. I am so glad E gave me powers that means I can get my revenge on Jax for doing all of those things to me with getting me in trouble and stealing my girlfriend who I don't care about anymore. I have a new girlfriend who is way more fun then Emma. Once our plan is in motion and it is complete we will be the most powerful witch and wizard in the world. I smirk to myself and evil laugh and E read my mind and laughed along with me. Man it is so great to have her as my girlfriend and we won't have to worry about anyone getting in our way. And if someone does we destroy them. This is going to be a good year.

**Whoa okay tht was long well to me so sorry for not updating but yeah hope you liked it and before you ask the real Emma is not changing her personality Jax is just rubbing off on her she uses her powers all the time now and Jax he is still the same anyways hope you guys liked it and I made some of their povs really long sorry about that and this chapter is really long anyways stay tuned for more bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay words cannot express how super sorry I am for not updating and I haven't updated this since November 3rd? I don't know I am sorry about that I have been busy but yeah and happy December! Even though it was a few days ago but I don't care anyways here is chapter 4 I am really sorry and in here Jax already came back from boot camp but didn't meet Mia**

Emma's Pov

Jax and I are really concerned about Daniel's plans with E. Wait I have an idea! When E and Daniel try to open the portal I will push E in and get rid of Daniel's powers! I know it's mean but I have been with Jax a lot. And they are tryin g to destroy us. I am loving Jax's leather jacket and since I have had it I never took it off. I feel like it's another part of me. That I feel free and alive. That is not the point right now but Jax is agreeing to do it. Speaking of him here comes my hot boyfriend coming up to me.

"Hey Em" He kisses me. I kiss back.

"Hey Jaxy so what are we doing today?" I asked. Since Daniel got powers I want to spend time with Jax because Daniel always has to ruin the moments! I hate him for doing that. Jax puts his arm around me.

"I don't know it's up to you" He winks and grins. I giggle and blush. Man that grin is just so cute it makes my heart melt. And all the girls are after him but he loves me and only me.

"Well I was thinking we can go to my house and have dinner?" He nodded. I kissed him and he kissed back. Since he came back from boot camp he is a new person. And he looks even sexier this year then when I saw him last year. Daniel not so much and when he is at school he brings E with him! Everyone thinks its me they are confused on how one minute I am with Jax and then I am with Daniel. He needs to be careful because people think I am cheating on Jax I will never do that. I can't wait to get rid of my clone. Why did Daniel turn evil? I am wondering that.

"Sure dinner at your house sounds great" I smile. He kisses me and the bell rings. We walk to class hand in hand. I see Daniel with my clone. Shit! People are going to see that there are two of me and then they are going to ask why or how there are two of me! They are holding hands and I am holding hands with Jax.

_Even though they are trying to be cool,_

_send Daniel and E to the pool_

After I said the spell in my head of course they left. I am not sure where they went. We walk in class and people look at us. Why are people looking at us?! The teacher isn't here yet.

"What are you looking at?! Mind your own business!" Whoa I never yelled at anyone before. I have been hanging around with Jax a lot. I guess he's rubbing off on me. We sit down and class starts.

Jax's Pov

Emma is amazing. I can't believe she actually used her powers to send Daniel and Evil Emma away. She is so beautiful with her leather jacket on but I love her just the way she is. Usually Emma doesn't use magic for fun but I have been together with her so I guess I am rubbing off on her. She is just so amazing and beautiful and words can't express how I feel about her I have said everything I love about her anyways but I accept her for who she is. Even before Daniel became evil and a wizard he didn't accept her and when she would use her powers he wouldn't talk to her for a week! What type of ex-boyfriend does that? Well I am her boyfriend ow and she is free to use magic anytime she wants for whatever she needs or wants. I see the teacher comes Emma and kiss quickly and we sit down and class starts.

E's Pov

Stupid Emma! Danny and I were going to class then she sends us to the pool! And Jax helped her with her tele-transporting so she just sent us to the pool, for fun! And I got my favorite leather jacket wet! She's going to pay. I use magic to make myself dry off. I gave Emma a warning before and if she does anything again then we destroy her. Well Danny and I are going to destroy her either way so there's no point.

"I have water in my ear ugh!" Danny says. I laugh at him. My lipstick got ruined. Why does Emma ruin the fun for me and Danny? She is such a goody two shoes I hate that so much! I use magic fix my jacket. She is gonna pay! I hold Daniel's hand. I smirk at him and he knows what I am thinking.

"Good thinking E" And he kisses my cheek. Why does he kiss my cheek? It should be on the lips. I turned him around and I kissed him on the lips. I smiled and he smiled back.

"That was better" I hold his hand. We use magic and make Emma dance.

"Whoa what is happening?" Jax tries to stop her but Daniel uses magic on him to. Wow this is hilarious! Emma and Jax excuse theirselves and come out here. I have my arms crossed and so does Daniel and I am smiling.

"Bravo I loved your dance moves you should teach it to me sometimes" I smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma said.

" Uhh hello you sent us in the pool! I still have water in my ear!" I use magic to splash water in their faces. Danny and I laugh.

"Now were even and you better get out of our way" I threaten. I hold Daniel's hand and we both use magic at the same time and tele-transport.

Emma's Pov

I hate Daniel and E so much! Normally I don't hate people but they are just really rude! I use magic to become dry. Jax does the same thing. We have to find a way to destroy E and get Daniel back to his normal self. But how are we going to do that? They both hate our guts because we got in the way of their plan which I still don't know what they are planning. But I am really scared and Jax has been the best ever. But we need to watch our backs because they are not just after us but anyone who gets in their way and we need to be careful. We need to watch our backs more than ever so we don't have to be destroyed along with everyone else in the world.

**Thanks guys! Hope u liked it sorry for not updating in like a month so I am sorry about that to be honest when I was writing it I felt this was a lame chapter but you can leave your opinions and I promise more Jemma and Miego to come okay bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long but I was watching Dog With A Blog the other day don't ask. Anyways is it bad that I ship Karl and Avery? Nevermind that is not important onto the story!**

Emma's Pov

After Jax and I had dinner we were on my couch cuddling. I put my head on his chest and he has his arm around me. Were watching a scary movie. I scream and hide in his shoulder. He turns it off. We go in my room. I use magic to make my room black.

"I like your room" I smile.

"Thanks Jax" We go on my bed and lay down. He has his arm around me. I am still worried about Daniel and his plans. What if they are trying to destroy us? I want to spend time with Jax. I kiss him and he kisses me back. He has his arms around my waist and I have one hand on his face and the other is in his hair. I hear a knock on my bedroom window but I continue kissing Jax. He deepens the kiss and I am on top of his lap. My hands are now in his hair and his hands are near my thighs. The knocking is louder. We continue kissing and he kisses my neck and I moan. I hear the window open.

"EMMA! Oh really?!" I groan and see that it's Andi.

"Hey Andi I didn't see you there" She rolls her eyes.

"Well I see I was interupting something" She was about to leave but I stopped her. I felt bad.

"No Andi what were you going to say?" I see she is holding Hex. Did she find a spell?

"I know how we can get rid of E!" That is great news! Jax gets up to and he has his arm around me. I blush and snuggle up into his chest.

"So how can we get rid of her?" Jax asked. Man that accent is so adorable! It makes my heart melt.

"Well remember how you and Maddie did the spell to get rid of the principal? Well if you do that spell then you can do it." I nod. Andi said she was going to take Hex for a walk. After she left, I continue blushing when I see Jax. We go on my bed and he has his arm around me. We lay down and I snuggle up into his chest. Wow he is so muscular! I doze off.

E's Pov

Our plan is working really well. Daniel is such a good actor. I put a spell on him to make it look like he lost his powers. They are gullible.

"I will see you after school Danny" I kiss him. Man it's nice to have Daniel on my side. I teleport him to school and use a spell to make myself into a different person. I see Jax and Emma hand in hand. Jax whispers something in her ear and she giggles. I roll my eyes. Ugh, can't they get a damn room? Daniel turns around and I nod.

"I love you Jax" She kisses him. Do they have to do that everywhere they go?

"I love you to Em"I see her blushing and giggling. Daniel double checks to make sure I did the spell right and I did.

"Guys!" Daniel said in a confused and worried voice. Wow he is better than I thought! Even I believe him for a second.

"What do you want Daniel? Are you and my clone going to turn us into chickens?" They roll their eyes.

"Why am I at the school? I remember that I was sent to Limbo and I thought I heard your voice then now I am at school" Great job Danny. Your a much better actor than I thought

"Wait you don't remember anything that you did this past week?" He shakes his head no.

"You said your clone is here,isn't your clone gone?" Their eyes widen.

"Your clone is gone right?" They look nervous. I smirk. Good one Danny.

"Well actually no she made you into a wizard" His eyes widen. I lean up against the locker and smirk. I have no idea who I am right now but I will roll with it.

"She did what? I don't remember that"

"Wait she must have put a spell on you!" Daniel is acting confused. Emma hugs him.

"I am glad your back to normal now we can be friends"

"Yeah" He tries to do magic but thanks to my spell he can't.

"Wow she did take your powers" Jax said.

"The last thing I heard was I don't need you anymore and I woke up at school" Jax shakes his hand. Daniel accepts it. Perfect they fell for it.

"Well I got to go but I am glad to see you guys" They nod. They leave. He comes to me and smirks.

"It's us you can go back to yourself E" I cast a spell and turn back to myself. Finally I couldn't stand to be someone else.

"Did they fall for it?" He smirks and nods. I reverse the spell on him and he can do magic again. He just can't do it in front of them.

"Your a great actor" We kiss and hold hands. I transport us out of the school.

Emma's Pov

I am so glad Daniel is back to normal. He and I can be friends after everything that happened. My clone must've put a spell on him to make him evil. But she took it off and were all friends again. He told me that he is not going to get me back and he is happy for me and Jax. That's good because that was getting annoying. I see Jax transport to my room. I am used to that now.

"Hey my beautiful Em" I blush like crazy. He goes behind me and puts his arm around me and puts his head on my shoulder. My knees felt weak. I love how Jax is always so romantic and cheers me up. He kisses my cheek. I hug him back. I am still worried. Now that Daniel is back to normal what are we going to do about my clone? She and Daniel were planning something but now that he's himself again she is doing it herself. She is way to powerful even though she is technically me but somehow she is more powerful than I am. I want to spend time with Jax right now and not worry about anything. Jax goes on my bed and we kiss and every time it's passionate. I am lost without Jax he is my world. We can finally relax knowing that when my clone is gone everything can go back to normal.

Daniel's Pov

They fell for it! I am a much better actor than I thought. I was never under any spell I chose to do this. E is amazing. She is so much fun and cool. I can finally use magic again. I couldn't do it in front of my former friends. They probably told everyone that I was under a spell even though I wasn't. I can't wait until E and I rule the world. We will be so powerful no one is ever gong to be able to stop us. Not even The Chosen One. We will take all the witch and wizards powers and take them away. That is going to be a great day.

**Thanks for reading did anybody watch the season finale? Omg I so fangirled! She picked Jax! If anyone didnt watch the finale then sorry kinda gave you a spoiler anyways hope you liked it and this came out shorter than I thought sorry about that but next one will be longer bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for not updating in so long! My laptop is not working so I am using a different one but im so sorry I wont do it again anyway here's chapter 6! Did you see season 4? Emma better explain her ass off! It was Daniel's fault though. Oops sorry enough talking heres chapter 6!**

Emma's Pov

Jax and I are cuddling on my couch. Im so glad he is not my first love but my second. Because with Daniel, there were no sparks at all. Jax is my last love. Im glad I chose him. Jax and Daniel are friends im happy because they kept battling over me. Im still worried about my clone and what her plan is. I snuggle closer into Jax. He smiles and has his arm around me. Damn I love him so much. I hear a knock on the door and we both groan. Maddie comes in and so does Katie and Sophie. What are they doing here?

"Okay let's get this over with Proxy and I are going on a date!" Her and Diego are dating. Wow she is so much nicer when she is with him.

"Okay well you know my clone?" She scowls. Okay she obviously remembers her. My clone made Maddie do weird faces and Maddie is still mad about that.

"Well... she kinda is back" Maddie made a strawberry smoothie appear and she drank it. When I told her she did a spit take. Eww. I make myself dry.

"What?! No that bitch is going down!" Wow Maddie never curses. Jax came up and tells her the plan. She agrees.

E's Pov

Planning to get rid of me huh? They are so stupid.I can see them from the screen I made. Well I know what to do. I evil laugh. Danny comes up and he kisses me. I blush.

"Danny I think we need a companion" He agrees. Okay let's see. Who should join us? I know! Emma destroyed her! I was there when it happened. But not now. Danny needs to go back and pretend he's good. ugh. I hate good people. Daniel hates it too. But he has to do it in order for the plan to be in motion. He goes into the clothes he used to wear. Both of us don't like it but he has to. I use magic and turn myself into Sophie. She is dumb. We tele-transport to school. Daniel goes in. Maddie is coming up to me but Sophie is not with them.

"Sophie! I thought I told you to get me a strawberry smoothie!" On the inside Iroll my eyes but on the outside I smile. Okay what would Sophie say?

"Sorry Maddie I was on my way to get it but I saw a kaola and I wanted to try to fly!" Yeah that sounds like something she would say.I gotta admit im good!

"Just get me one!" I pretend like im getting one and I make sure she is not looking. That bitch wants a strawberry smoothie?! She's a fucking witch! She can do it herself! But if I don't get it then I will look suspicious. Okay here I go.

_Before I have a frat,_

_give me a strawberry smoothie stat!_

Ugh. I shake it around so when she opens it will splash on her.

"Here you go Maddie! But couldn't you cast a spell?I mean you are a witch" She gasps. What doesnt Sophie say that?

"Sophie! I told you I can't do it when people are watching!" Ugh her to? Why are they so scared to cast spells in public? They can just erase their memory!

"But you can always erase their memories" They all gasp. Oh Diego is there to. Him and Maddie are dating. Wow when did that happen?

"Sophie! What's wrong with you?" Shit! I was being suspicious.I thought I said that in my mind.

"Hahaha! I was just kidding Maddie! I want to be a kaola!"I see the real Sophie coming and I told Maddie that I was going to the bathroom. I make myself go normal again. Finally! I hated being Sophie.

"Ugh when I get my hands on Emma I will do things to her!" I use magic and change my outfit. Perfect. Back to normal.I was about to leave when I hear footsteps.I turn around and see Gigi.

"What do you want Gigi?!" She has her phone.I use magic and explode her phone.

"Look im not Emma im her clone and if you tell anyone what you saw i'll end you!" She nodded. I come out and see Jax and Emma ! I make myself into Gigi.

"Jemma!I need to blog this!" I take my phone out and act like her.

"This is Miss Information Jemma is happening! But the question is: Where is Daniel? And he does he feel about this?Comment now and see what you think. This is Miss Information and you have been Miss Informed."I am NEVER doing that again! I go back into myself. I hate this. Daniel is coming.

"Hey guys how are you?" They start talking. I already know what both of their weaknesses are: each other. They can't live without each other. Tomorrow we will put our plan into action. First we need a minion. I know. That gossip queen Gigi. Perfect. We go up to her and I cast a spell on her.

"Masters E and Daniel im at your service" We smile. It worked perfectly.I also did a spell where she can't gossip so she can't tell anyone. We tell her our plan.

Jax's Pov

I have noticed that when Daniel became his old self he started leaving. Im being paranoid. Em and I are worried about what E's plans are. Daniel is helping us. He hates E to. Our plan better work. We need to get rid of E once and for all. If not then were going to be in danger. Im going to protect my friends and especially Emma. Emma is my life and im lost without her. I put my arm around Emma and we go to her house. Her dad isn't home he is at a Big Brains meeting. Emma and I cuddle on her couch again. Damn I love her so much. She's so beautiful and gorgeous. Im glad she is mine. I give her a gentle but passionate kiss and she kisses back. She puts her head on my shoulder and puts her arms around me and snuggles up into my chest.

Daniel's Pov

Gigi is our minion now. School finally ended. Im so glad. I hate school so much! E and I go to her house and put our plan in motion. She told me that we need a companion.I know who she is talking about. In order for it to work we both need to cast the spell. We hold hands and say the spell.

_She's been gone longer than she should,_

_bring Principal Torres back for good!_

A black and red mist appears and circles around us. E and I smile. Torres opens her eyes.

"Hello again"

**OOH! left you at a cliffhanger! Im so sorry for not updating in so long! I promise I won't do that next time! and yes im alive! Also the sequel for my Mbav story will be out in August so stay tuned and thanks for reading! stay tuned bye! sorry if its short when I was writing it it looked more okay bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Words can not express how sorry I am! I promise I am not dead I just have forgotten about it and haven't had ideas and I've been watching Supernatural a lot. But here is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy and thank you guys so much for being so patient. I also figured out how 2 do the line as I was trying to figure it out and I did. Okay onto the chapter**

* * *

E's Pov

Torres opens her eyes and sees me. I smirk at her and she went to use her powers but I stop her.

"Hey whoa take it easy. Im not that goody two shoes Emma. Im her clone E" She looks at me and she stops using her powers. I smile and she looked at Daniel.

"Don't worry he has powers. He's a wizard now" She nods.

"It feels good to be back" I nodded. I told her the plan. She agreed. Perfect glad to know that we have another companion on our side.

Emma's Pov

I put my things in my locker and someone comes up from behind me and puts his hands on my eyes.

"Guess who?" He tries so hard to do an American accent. But it's funny. I know it's Jax.

"Is it someone doing a really bad American accent?" Jax chuckles and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and he has his hands on my waist. Damn what did I do to deserve him? He puts his arm around me and we walk to class together. I see Daniel walking and I wave at him. He waves back and goes to his class. I see Maddie, Katie, and Sophie walking past us. Gigi is walking but what's weird is that she didn't have her camera in front of us.

"Hey Gigi you okay?" She nods and then she leaves. That was strange. Jax looked at me with a confused look on his face. I shrugged and we continued to walk to class. Jax walked me to my seat and before I sat down I gave him a peck on his lips and then sat down. I started to fall asleep because the teacher was talking about the same thing she said yesterday. I really didn't want to hear it again and I begin to doze off. I hear cackling and I wake up only to see that I am in a black room. A shadow comes out and I prepare to use my magic but something pins me to the wall and I can't move. The shadow comes out and I see E. There is something behind her with yellow eyes.

"Hello Emma. No your not dreaming. I just wanted to warn you. Stop trying to ruin our plan!" Our plan? Who else is she working with?

"Who's that with the yellow eyes?"

"Oh Emma. You thought they didn't exist. But sweetie, they do. It's a demon. A werewolf,ghost, and a vampire."(**A/N: im sorry I had to! If you guys watch Supernatural then virtual high five!**) It can't be! They don't exist. How in the hell is that possible?!

"Go ahead treat yourselves!" She laughs. Oh no. They run up to me and I quickly cast a spell.

_It's so scary in here,_

_I want to disappear!_

I end up in front of my house and I check what time it is. It's 10:am! I need to be in 3rd period right now! I tele-transport to school and run into the class. Everyone looks at me and I make up an excuse as to why I am late. The teacher nods and I sit down. I play with my fingers and Jax notices.

"Em you okay?" I nod no and he says that we will talk about it later. The bell rings and I walk out of class and Jax comes up to me. I cry in his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey Em. It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong" I told him what happened and he seemed shocked. He hugs me even tighter and I just continue to bury my head in his chest. I close my eyes and I can feel Jax stroking my hair and whispering in my ear 'it's okay'. He kisses the top of my head and I suddenly start to feel better. I feel safer with Jax. I love him so much he is the best boyfriend ever.

E's Pov

Damn it! So close! Stupid Emma! Danny comes in and he looks really pissed off.

"Why didn't it work?! They should have destroyed her!" He threw the table and I jumped a little bit. When Danny is angry you shouldn't be near him. He puts his head down and I lift it up. I hold his hand.

"It's okay Danny. We're not gonna give up. We will destroy them and take over the realm. I'll make sure of it" He smiles at me.

"What would I do without you?" I pretended to think.

"Crash and burn." I kiss him then he puts his hand on my cheek and I put my arms around his neck. Torres comes in the room and gags.

"Really? Right now?" I roll my eyes. I told her about what happened and she got mad to.

"Don't worry I have a better plan that will work for sure" I smile. This new plan is better than the other one. I tell both of them and they smile. Great now let's get down to it. We all laugh together. This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

Daniel's Pov

That was priceless! Emma being so scared! She was like 'ah help me!' but then that bitch had to cast a spell. It pissed me off! I wanted to see bits and pieces of her on the floor! But E knew how to cheer me up. She is the best girlfriend ever. Her and I kiss more passionately than ever then Torres ruined it. We both rolled our eyes.

"Really right now?" E told her what happened and she got pretty pissed off too. Then E said words I love to hear.

"Don't worry I have a better plan that will work for sure" She tells us her plan and she smirks. All of us laugh together. Torres leaves and E and I are alone. I pulled her head and smashed my lips against hers. She put her arms around my neck. I pick her up and take her into the bedroom. I kiss her neck and she moans. I take off her jacket and she takes off my shirt. I love her so much I don't know what I would do without her. This plan is so much better. These humans are going to be gone and so as all the other witches and wizards. It will be E and I. Yeah yeah sure Torres too. This will be great.

Jax's Pov

Stupid E! How could she do that to my Emma?! Oh that bitch is going to pay for what she did! Emma is shaking on her couch and I sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her. She cries and I stroke her hair and kiss her head.

"It's okay Em. Im here. I won't let anything bad happen to you okay?" She nods. I have my arms around her and she holds on to me really tight. I pick her up bridal style and put her in her bed. She starts to fall asleep. I go under the covers with her and I put my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest. I kiss her forehead and I stroke her hair.

"I love you Emma. I will make sure nothing gets you" She smiles and then falls asleep. She is so adorable when she sleeps. I couldn't have picked a better girl to fall in love with. Those bitches or anyone tries to mess with my girl then their going to be in for hell. I'll make sure of it. I stay awake so I can be here for Emma. But I could feel my eyes close and I slowly drift off to sleep. I was dreaming about me and Emma then I heard whimpering. I see Emma tossing and turning.

"Hey hey. Shh Em it's okay" She wakes up and looks at me. She puts her head back on my chest and I told her it's okay. I rub her back and tighten my grip around her and she goes back to sleep. That's it. Whoever messes with my Em they better watch out. Because they are going to taste blood. Their own. They better watch out Jax Novoa is going to raise some hell for those evil sons of bitches that did this to my Emma. They should be afraid.

Emma's Pov

Jax is the best boyfriend ever. He's there for me when I need him. I couldn't have asked for a better wizard to fall in love with. He's my life. I am lost without him. Andi knows about what happened. I told her. She said that she was gonna I quote'take that bitch down and feel the wrath of my chainsaw'. Typical Andi. I wake up and I see Jax's arms around me and he looks like he hasn't slept. Why isn't he sleeping? He needs his sleep. He notices me and goes down and pecks my lips.

"Hey Em. Feel better?" I nod. Damn what did I do to desrve him. He gets up and kisses my cheek and we get ready for school. We get to school and Jax and I go to my locker. He looks really tired.

"Jax you didn't sleep?" He nods his head no. I hold his hand.

"Come on Jaxy. You need to sleep." He didn't sleep because of me. I probably worried him too much. Damn it what's wrong with me?!

"It's fine Em. Really. But how can I sleep when I know that someone might get you?" He is so loving. I kiss his cheek and we go to class. Jax can barely stay up and he is dozing off. This is my fault. I have been worrying him too much. But he's the best. whatever my vlone's plans are then we will all stop it together.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Poor Emma!:( Don't you love how Jax is so loving?! what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. Anyway school is starting soon so I want to try to update all of my stories before it starts so yea. Anyway here's Chapter 8.**

Emma's Pov

I'm so glad that Jax is here for me. He's the best boyfriend ever. But I am worried though, he needs his sleep. Jax his by his locker and he's asleep. I go up to him and shake his shoulder.

"Jaxy! Wake up!" His eyes snap open and he sees me. He gives me a tired smile.

"Hey Em." I feel so bad! He's asleep because of me.

"Jax. I feel so bad. Go home and get sleep. I'll let the teacher know that your sick. Please Jax" He looked at me and then he smiled and then he kissed my cheek.

"Okay. Anything for you" He zaps himself out of school and then he goes home. I go to class. The teacher is calling attendance and she noticed that Jax isn't here.

"Where's Jax Novoa?"

"He's out sick today" I said loudly. She looked at me and then nodded. I feel so bad. I just hope that Jax is going to be okay.

Jax's Pov

I go home and I go to sleep. It feels so good to actually be in bed and sleep. Emma is such a good girlfriend. I love her so much. I am lost without her. As I was sleeping, I felt something touch me. I wake up and I see… Emma?

"What are you doing here?" She's smiling. But the weird thing is, it's not like a nice smile. It's more of a creepy smile.

"I wanted to check on you. I missed you" She hugs me. I hesitate at first, but I hug her back. She kisses me and I kiss back. It's weird, it's not romantic or passionate like it normally is. It's more like its evil, and forced. I stopped.

"Jaxy? Are you okay? Don't you love me?" I can't believe I didn't see it before!

"Your not Emma!" It's E! She's very bad at acting like Emma.

"Jaxy. What are you talking about. It is me" I can see her black eyeshadow! Emma doesn't wear black eyeshadow! I mean Emma does wear my leather jacket but she still dresses the same.

"Well for one thing Emma doesn't call me Jaxy every single time. Secondly she doesn't wear black eyeshadow. "I know it's you E" She smirks and she uses magic to change back to herself.

"Wow. Your smart. You know Emma really well" I stand up and I glare at her.

"What are you doing here?" She smirks and comes closer to me.

"Well I was gonna lead you into a trap but, I just can't help myself. Your so hot" She kisses me but I don't kiss back. She tries to cast a spell on me but I block her.

"Well you definitely know when to block" My magic is starting to give out. I can't hold it any longer. She smirks.

"How long will it be until someone's magic gives out?" I start falling on the floor and she's smirking.

"It's over!" My magic gives out then she casts a spell and before it hits me, I hear a voice.

"Leave him alone!" E turns around and she sees Emma. I smile so excited seeing her.

"Make me!" They have a magic fight. Emma is glaring at E. She then casts a spell and made E disappear. Emma runs up to me and helps me up.

"Jax!" She hugs me and I hug her back. She kisses me and I kiss back. This is Emma. It feels right. We pull away.

"E kissed me and I kissed back.I thought it was you. I'm sorry" She puts her hand on my cheek and she strokes it. My eyes close and she kisses me again.

"It's okay Jaxy. I forgive you. You didn't know." I smile at her. She really is the best.

"I knew it wasn't you after she kissed me. Because it wasn't as passionate and loving as ours" She blushes and we kiss again. I deepen the kiss and we go on my bed. I kiss her neck and she moans. She takes off her shirt and I take off mine and she sees my chest and she blushes. She starts kissing my chest and goes to my abdomen.I moan a little. I pull her hair and I kiss her stomach. She moans. I start to go a little rough. Before we knew it, both of us had our clothes off and we were panting. She puts her head on my chest.

"I love you so much Jax" I kiss the top of her head and smile.

"I love you too Emma" She smiles and she goes to sleep. I have my arm around her and she has her head on my chest. I'm so glad that she is by my side.

E's Pov

Ugh! Emma sent me to the pool again! I get out and make myself dry. Wow for a Chosen One, she's very bad at casting teleportation spells. I go to where Daniel is and I tell him everything!

"Well we can cross being Emma and Jax off our list. They know everything about each other. Even a little bit of ourselves stick out, they recognize it" I groan in disgust. I kissed Jax!

"I need to boil my mouth" Daniel comes up to me and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. As things were about to get heated, Gig and Torres comes in.

"Get a room!" Gigi said. We roll our eyes. Torres comes up to us.

"Well pretending to be Emma can be crossed off our list. Jax and Emma know each other too well." She scoffs and rolls her eyes. That's how I feel.

"So what do we do now?" I shrugged then I got it. I started smirking. Gigi is there too and she's listening.

"I love when she makes that face" Danny says. I smirk even more.

"Since we can't go as Jax and Emma no one ever said anything about other people" I smirk and everyone smiles even Gigi.

"Great Idea are the brains of this group" I blush and I kiss him.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" Torres leave and we just keep kissing.I love Danny so much. This time our plan will work.

Emma's Pov

I wake up and see Jax asleep next to me. He is so hot and so loving.I kiss his chest and I put my head back on his chest. He has his big muscly arms around me and I blush. Man. What did I do to deserve him? He starts waking up and he sees me and smiles.

"Hey beautiful"I always blush when he says that. he pulls me in closer to him.

"Hi Jaxy" He kisses the top of my head and I close my eyes at the feeling. He plays with my fingers.

"Thankfully today is the weekend so you and I can do whatever you want" He kisses my hand and I blush so hard.

"Can we go to the beach?" He smiles and nods.

"Of course Em." We get out of bed and I was about to cast a spell to put my clothes back on but Jax comes from behind me. I giggle and blush.

"Jax I have to get dressed!" He starts kissing my neck and then he's licking it. I moan really loud.

"Okay maybe five more minutes" He chuckles and he puts me back on the bed and he kisses my neck and stomach and I moan.

"Okay five minutes are up" He pouts and he's so adorable when he does that! I use a spell and I put on all my clothes including Jax's leather jacket. Jax has on his clothes too. he holds my hand and he teletransports us to the beach. He sets up a picnic and he sits me down. He holds my hand.

"Emma no matter what happens I will always be here for you" I smile and blush. He kisses me and I kiss back. I am lost without him.

Daniel's Pov

After E and I finished "planning" I have to go back to school since it's Monday. E is kissing me nonstop and her and I are kissing now longer. I kiss her neck and she smiles and moans.

"I have to go E" I stop and look at her. She pouts and kisses me again.

"I don't want you leaving Danny" I kiss her cheek.

"I have to in order for the plan to work. Remember?" She nods and I let go of her hand and tele-transport to school. You might be asking, where are my siblings and parents? What happened to them? Well I locked them up in a closet with something to do so they won't get are scared of me now. I go to school. I wear my leather jacket,black high tops, and the school uniform. I go in the school and Emma is at her locker kissing Jax. I'm gonna barf. I go up to them and act"nice".

"Guys?" They pull away and they see me and blush. I kinda chuckle. I hate acting like i'm nice! Killer Miller doesn't do nice. Yes I call myself "Killer Miller" Okay? E likes it!

"Sorry. Hey how did you get to school so fast?" Emma asked. Shit! I have come to school faster. Make up something!

"I walked but a little faster" They looked at each other and just shrugged. I smirk and they go to class. I look around and I cast a spell to make snakes and spiders appear in Emma's locker. I laugh.

"Oh Emma. Next time find out who your messing with" I walk away and as I was about to go to class I hear an annoying voice.

"I knew it! You still have powers!" I turn around and I see Maddie. I roll my eyes. Really? I smirk.

"Oh my panther I am so telling everyone! Emma!" Before she could do anything I start casting a spell.

_Before Maddie could say anything cute,_

_put her voice on mute!_

It hits her and there are no words coming out. I also cast a few more spells where no one could reverse it or she can't right it either.

"Run along now" She glares at me and she leaves. Man it is so good to be a wizard. I go to class and Jax and Emma waver at me. I wave at them. The teacher stops me.

"Mr. Miller. Your late" I roll my eyes. I know that was the point! I sit down and just chill. I put my legs on the desk and fall asleep.

"Mr. Miller!" I snap my eyes open.

"What?! I was busy here!" Everyone gasps. Shit!

"Detention!" I sigh and I apologize to the teacher. Even though I am not sorry I am just trying to not blow my cover.

"Daniel why were you mean to the teacher?" Because I can bitch! I wanted to say that but I didn't.

"Sorry I was staying up late doing homework and I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to take it out on the teacher" Emma hugs me. I don't want to make it seem like i'm disgusted, because I am, I hug her back. I look at Jax and he looks jealous. I mouth'it's okay'. I pull away and wave goodbye to them. Then I see them make out and I roll my eyes. Oh Jemma, your in for a big surprise.

**Thanks for reading! Also I started doing this chapter before school started so yea. School has started for me and I was just too lazy to change the Author's Note before the chapter began. I know your asking'Daniel could have just erased her memory' but no because if he erased her memory then Emma would make Maddie remember then their plan will be ruined! Also this chapter looked longer when I was writing it but I am sorry that it's not. So yea, Anyway hope you liked this chapter thanks for reading bye!**


End file.
